Sock Sliding
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Elsa's been working hard in the few months since the Great Thaw and Anna feels she needs a break. Elsa then becomes a somewhat reluctant participant in one of Anna's favorite games: sock sliding. One-shot.


**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's a fun little one-shot for you. Nothing big, just some family fun between Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. I've had this particular idea for a while and only just now got it down on paper, so to speak. Our favorite characters spend the afternoon sock sliding. I got this idea when I saw Anna and Hans doing something similar while singing "Love is an Open Door". Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Thump._

Elsa heard the noise, but kept her head bent over her work. She had to get this done, and nothing was going to distract her from it.

_Thump._

Elsa kept her eyes trained on the papers in front of her. _Block it out,_ she said to herself.

_THUMP._

Elsa looked up from the trade documents she was signing and frowned. That was the loudest thump yet. She waited a few minutes to see if there'd be another one and when there wasn't, she went back to work.

The next hour or so passed in relative quiet, the only sounds being the ticking of the clock on the fireplace mantle and the scratching of Elsa's pen. The bright sunshine that had been fighting all day to stay out finally succumbed to dark rain clouds, and soon, a light, steady rain pattering on the window was added to the other soft sounds in the study.

It was while she was signing her name on the last document that she heard a loud squeal, followed by an even louder crash, and the unmistakable sound of something breaking. "What on earth?" she said, standing up and making her way around her desk to the door. Before she could get to it, however, it opened and Olaf came bounding in, his little flurry bobbing along over his head.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" he said, waving one of his little stick arms in greeting.

"Hello Olaf," said Elsa, smiling at the snowman.

"Oh, are you still being queen?" he asked, noticing the papers on her desk.

"If you mean am I still working, no I'm not," Elsa replied. "I had just finished when I heard a loud crash. I was on my way downstairs to investigate. Did you hear anything?"

"Yep!" said Olaf. "It was Anna!"

"Really?" Elsa asked. "Did you see anything?"

"Nope!" said Olaf.

Elsa started. "If you didn't see anything, then how do you know it was Anna?" she asked.

"Well, Sven and I were playing hide and seek and I heard Anna telling Kristoff something about you killing her," Olaf replied, a sad look coming over his face. "You won't really kill her, will you?"

Elsa smiled, knowing what Olaf meant. "No, of course not," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "She just meant that she's worried that I'm going to be really mad at her. But I can't really be mad at her if I don't know what she did. Could you have her come here, please?"

"Okay!" said Olaf, mock-saluting her before scurrying out the door. Elsa went back to her desk and sat down. She folded her hands on top of the documents but then almost immediately removed them upon feeling something sticky. It appeared that she had accidentally smudged the fresh ink on the top-most document.

"Great," she muttered, looking at her hands, which were now smeared with ink. That was something that couldn't be easily fixed. She'd have to cross out the smudged signature and re-sign it. It might look unprofessional, but it was the best she could do. She was looking for a rag or cloth to wipe her hands off when the door burst open and Anna came in.

"Hey Elsa!" she said cheerfully.

The first thing Elsa noticed when Anna entered the room was that she was stocking-footed, which made her even more suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. "Anna, what was that noise?" she asked. She hadn't shouted, but her voice was icy.

"Noise? What noise?" Anna asked. She had a smile plastered on her face in what she hoped to be a look of childhood innocence. But Elsa knew her sister well enough by now that she saw straight through it.

"You know exactly what," Elsa answered, her tone still icy.

Anna's face fell and she hung her head. "Oh, the crash," she mumbled. She looked back up at her sister. "You heard that?"

"Anna, the whole castle heard it," Elsa replied.

"Oh, sorry," said Anna, her eyes downcast.

There was a moment of silence, then Elsa asked, "What did you break this time?"

Anna's eyes slid back to Elsa's again. "Nothing big!" she said. "Or—or valuable! At least, I don't think it was valuable."

"Anna, what did you break?" Elsa repeated.

"A vase," Anna mumbled.

"What vase?" Elsa asked.

"Um, the one in that long stretch of uncarpeted hallway downstairs," Anna answered.

Elsa thought for a minute. "The blue, flower-patterned one with the wide base?" she asked.

"Yeah, that one," said Anna. "Why? What about it?"

"That was Mama's favorite vase," Elsa said quietly. "Papa gave it to her for a wedding present."

"Wait, what?" said Anna, clearly confused. "How do you know that and I don't?"

"I remember Mama telling us about it once," said Elsa. "You were just too little to remember."

"So, Papa gave Mama a vase for their wedding?" Anna asked, thinking it was an odd gift to give someone, for any reason.

"It was a tradition," Elsa replied. "Besides, Mama loved to garden. Every morning, she and Papa would take a walk outside in the gardens and Mama would pick a fresh bouquet of flowers and put them in her vase."

"Oh," said Anna quietly. Maybe it wasn't as valuable as she thought, but it must have been very special to their mother. "I'm sorry, Elsa, I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident."

"I know," said Elsa.

"You do?" Anna asked, surprised. "How can you if you didn't even see me do it?"

"Anna, I've known you your whole life," Elsa answered, smiling. "I know how clumsy you are, and I also know that you never break anything on purpose."

"So, you're—you're not mad?" Anna asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not mad," Elsa replied. "But I am disappointed."

Anna hung her head again. It was better if Elsa had been mad. At least her anger disappeared over time, most times within a few hours, but her disappointment could stretch on for days.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," she said again.

"I know you are," Elsa said. "And I forgive you."

"You do?" Anna asked, looking up at her.

"Of course I do," said Elsa, smiling at her. "You're my little sister; I'll always forgive you no matter what you do."

"Thanks, Elsa," said Anna. "I love you." And she gave her sister a big hug.

"I love you, too," said Elsa, hugging back. "Now, what on earth were you doing that caused so much noise?" she asked, breaking away.

"Oh, sock sliding!" said Anna, smiling.

"Sock sliding?" Elsa repeated, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, we were bored because of the rain, so we decided to do something fun!" Anna said.

"'We'?" Elsa asked.

"Me and Kristoff!" Anna answered. "Actually, it was mostly my idea, but Kristoff went along with it."

"And I'm guessing this is the reason you're not wearing shoes?" Elsa asked, looking down at Anna's feet and then back up.

"Oh. Yeah," said Anna, also looking down. "Well, you know, it's not really sock sliding if you're wearing shoes. It kind of defeats the purpose. Hey! You should join us!"

"Oh no, Anna," said Elsa, raising her hands in protest. "I'm—"

"You're what?" Anna interrupted. "Still working?"

Elsa twisted her hands together, causing a few snowflakes to spark from her fingertips. "Well, no, not right now," she said slowly, but then she thought of the smeary signature on the trade document that she had to fix. "But I do have to—"

"No, you don't," said Anna firmly. "You're coming with me and that's final."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Fine," she relented. Anna squealed and pulled her from the room so hard that Elsa had no choice but to follow her.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Anna was saying. "Wait until you try it; it's the most funnest thing ever!"

Elsa wanted to point out that "funnest" wasn't a word, but decided not to. "Anna," she said, digging her feet into the carpet to slow them down. "I just realized something."

"What?" Anna asked, stopping and looking at her sister.

"I don't have stockings," said Elsa quietly. "At least, not anymore. I got rid of them after the Great Thaw, because I felt they were too confining."

"Oh, that's okay!" said Anna. "I've got a pair that I'm sure will fit you. You go on ahead. I'll meet you down there." And she scurried off down the hall.

As Elsa neared the hallway that Anna had indicated, she heard voices. She turned the corner and saw Kristoff and Olaf. Kristoff was also stocking-footed, his boots sitting off in a corner out of the way.

"Hi again, Elsa!" said Olaf, waving.

"Hi, Olaf," said Elsa, smiling. "Hello, Kristoff."

"Hello Qu – I mean, Elsa," he said, shaking his head and smiling back. He was still getting used to calling Elsa by just her name. "Anna roped you into this, too?"

"It would appear so," Elsa replied.

Just then, they heard running feet and Anna appeared, a pair of stockings in her hand. "Here you go, Elsa," she said breathlessly, handing them to her sister. "It's one of my not so nice pairs."

"You mean one of the many pairs that you ruined," said Elsa, smirking and taking the stockings from her.

"Hey, you're not having fun unless you ruin some article of clothing," said Anna, shrugging.

Elsa just shook her head and pulled on the stockings. They were a little loose, but otherwise, they fit all right.

"Okay!" said Anna, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "So, the object of this game is to slide from one end of the hall to the other without falling or crashing into anything."

"I've got Anna beat three to one," Kristoff whispered to Elsa.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Elsa whispered back, smirking at him. Kristoff did the same.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Anna demanded.

"Nothing," said Elsa and Kristoff together.

"Well, pay attention, I'm trying to explain the rules," Anna said.

"What rules?" Kristoff asked. "It's just sock sliding, and besides, you already laid out all the rules."

"Just for that, you can go first," said Anna, sauntering over and grabbing his hand. Kristoff shot a helpless look at Elsa before Anna pulled him (none too gently) to the opposite end of the hall. She then pointed to a predetermined spot on the floor. "Now, you start here – stop it!" She slapped his hand, which had begun snaking around her waist. "You start here. On the count of three, I'll give you a push to get you started." Kristoff snorted in amusement, but Anna ignored him and proceeded to count. "One – two – three!" But she had barely touched his back when he sidestepped, causing her to lose her balance. He spun around and expertly caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor.

"No fair," she said, scowling up at him.

"What's unfair about it?" Kristoff asked, smirking. "There aren't really any rules, and besides, you're just making it up as you go along, anyway."

"That's the whole fun of it," said Anna, and she kissed him.

Elsa cleared her throat loudly. Kristoff straightened with Anna in his arms and gently set her back on her feet.

"Well, now that you've got that out of your system," Anna began, throwing Kristoff a mock glare. "Let's show Elsa how it's really done."

Kristoff got back into position, Anna counted again, and then he pushed off. He was a little wobbly, but he made it all the way to the other end, where Elsa was, without falling. Anna went next. She, too, managed to make it all the way to the end before she lost her balance and toppled with a squeal into Kristoff. He was so startled, they both fell to the floor in a heap. Anna disentangled herself from Kristoff and popped up next to Elsa.

"And that's how it's done!" she said, smiling. "Now, it's your turn!"

"Oh no, Anna, you go ahead and take another turn," said Elsa, raising her hands. "Besides, I probably won't be very good at it."

"Hey, do you think I'm good at it?" Anna demanded. "Did you hear those thumps and crashes from earlier?"

Elsa didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Like she had told Anna, the whole castle probably heard her.

"That was only about the second time I made it all the way to the end without falling or crashing into something halfway," Anna continued. "Come on, even Olaf's doing it!"

They turned and watched Olaf, who was happily sliding back and forth in front of them, humming to himself.

"Well," said Elsa hesitantly. "All right."

Anna squealed happily and dragged Elsa over to stand next to Kristoff. "Okay, you stand right here," she said. "I'll count off and then you go. Do you need a starting push?"

"I think I'll be fine, Anna," said Elsa, smiling at her.

"Okay, then," said Anna. "One – two – three!"

Elsa waved her hand behind her and a light gust of wind shot from it, propelling her smoothly forward, around a corner, and then back again. She stopped just a few feet in front of Anna. "How was that?" she asked.

"You cheated!" Anna said, crossing her arms and pouting at her sister. "I never said you could use your magic!"

"You never said I couldn't," said Elsa, smirking.

Anna opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it again. She didn't have anything to say to that.

The next hour or so passed in pleasurable enjoyment. For not having done it before, Elsa turned out to have a knack for it, gliding smoothly across the floor, whereas Anna kept tripping over what appeared to be thin air and Kristoff kept losing his balance. She soon ended up passing up both her sister and her friend in terms of the number of rounds she was able to stay on her feet. Of course, Elsa was using a bit of her magic to "help" her.

When they were all tired out, they collapsed in the sitting room. Anna squeezed herself into an armchair with Kristoff while Elsa took the couch. As it was still cold and rainy outside, Elsa called for Gerda and had her light a fire and bring up some hot cocoa. A short while later, they were all supplied with mugs of the steaming hot beverage and a plate of cookies, no doubt made by Gerda.

"Well, that was fun," said Anna, sipping her hot cocoa, which had a little hint of cinnamon in it. "I'm so glad you joined us, Elsa. It's a lot funner with more people."

"I think you mean 'more fun', Anna," Elsa said, smiling and taking a sip of her own hot cocoa. "'Funner' is not a word."

"It is now," said Anna imperiously, sitting up straight and holding her mug aloft. "I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, hereby declare 'funner' to be a word. If my sister will not support me, then I will find someone who will." She leaned back against Kristoff and took another sip of her cocoa. It took Kristoff a minute to figure out that Anna was talking about him.

"Wait, what?" he said, confused.

"Well, don't you think it's a word?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Kristoff answered. "I'm not as well educated as you and Elsa, so I can't really form an opinion."

"Yes, you can," Anna insisted, twisting around so she was facing him. "Just agree with me."

"Anna, that's not really considered an opinion," said Kristoff.

"I agree," said Elsa from across the room.

"Hey!" Anna shouted impetuously. "Who's on my side here?"

"I wasn't aware we were taking sides," said Elsa, smirking and taking another sip of her hot cocoa. "Were you, Kristoff?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say that I was," he said, smirking back.

"Oh, you two!" Anna huffed. She snatched two cookies and started stuffing them in her mouth.

"Hey, you gonna share those?" Kristoff asked.

"After what you just said, I don't think you deserve any treats," said Anna, finishing the first cookie and starting on the second.

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" Kristoff asked, smiling at her.

Anna pretended to think. "Hmmm, take me on at least one ice harvesting trip, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that," Kristoff answered.

"Well, maybe this will help persuade you," said Anna, and she kissed him again.

The two of them were so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't hear a certain little snowman come in.

"Hey guys!" said Olaf cheerfully, startling Anna and Kristoff apart and causing them to blush. "I thought I heard voices. Are you fighting?"

"No, we're not fighting, Olaf," Elsa replied. "Just discussing."

"It's fighting if no one's on my side," Anna muttered crossly, taking a big gulp to finish up her hot cocoa and setting the mug down on the side table.

"Ooh, I'll be on your side, Anna!" Olaf said, raising one of his stick hands in the air.

"That's okay, Olaf, I can handle myself," said Anna, smiling.

"Okay," said Olaf a little sadly, but then he perked up again almost immediately upon seeing the fire. "Ooh, is that heat? I love heat!" He waddled over to the fireplace and stuck his twig hand into the flames.

"Olaf!" said Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff together.

"What?" he said, looking back at them. His twig hand was smoking a little, but for the most part, he looked okay. Thankfully, it seemed that the flurry that Elsa had conjured for him protected him from man-made heat, like fire, as well as natural heat, like the sun.

"Nothing," they said, but then they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Anna caught Elsa's eye and smiled even wider, and Elsa smiled back. It was moments like this that she cherished most, spending time with her three best friends and laughing about something so silly. She loved them more than anything, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**Well, this turned out to be a bit longer than I was expecting, but I got a little carried away at the end here. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
